


Acquiesce

by whiteroses77



Series: Complements Series [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After comments made by Lex Luthor at a gala, Bruce decides to take what he wants!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiesce

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth in the Complements Series

TITLE: Acquiesce  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORDCOUNT: 5,596  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
WARNINGS: Alien behaviour modification that some readers might consider Dub-Con.  
SUMMARY: After comments made by Lex Luthor at a gala, Bruce decides to take what he wants.

~B~

Bruce Wayne was attending another boring fundraiser. He didn’t begrudge the charity or the efforts that the organizers had made; it took the time away from his real job that was the problem. The mingling with society bores and airheads and being Brucie was exhausting if he wasn’t in the right mood; if he was, it could be fun and entertaining watching other people’s reactions from under the disguise of frivolousness. 

Tonight was a middling night. Bruce himself wasn’t feeling in the mood to be centre of attention. However his friend and teammate Clark Kent was here covering the event for the Planet. Watching Clark somehow look inconspicuous while being 6’ 3”, handsome, and physically appealing was always enjoyable. 

To see the look of interest appears on people’s faces before there would be a moment of hesitation before they returned to their conversations with people who were only a quarter as attractive or as interesting as Clark was. He often wondered if hypnosis was one of Clark’s powers but Clark always denied it. Nevertheless, it seemed once you actually knew Clark the illusion never really worked again. You could never ignore him; Bruce could never ignore him. 

Bruce and Clark did the dance that they always did at these events. They would mingle on opposite sides of the room. However, they always kept an eye on the other to know when to move on. Then they would meet in the centre of the room and have a polite conversation of no consequence and then they would move on again. After the party, Bruce would return to the Manor and go down to the cave. Superman would arrive soon after, have a cup of tea, and chat with Alfred in the kitchen. Then he would come down to the cave. Then they would go through any urgent cases. 

Tonight, he and Clark had had their polite conversation and now Bruce was watching the clock and Clark. 

Unfortunately, Lex Luthor sidled up to him, “Ah Bruce, it’s always good to see a friendly face at these things.”

“Hello Lex it’s been a while.” He replied.

“Well business has been good Brucie.” He smirked affably.

This was another game that his way of life demanded. That old saying about ‘better the devil you know’ applied to Lex Luthor. Lex almost had as much of a secret identity as Bruce or Clark did. Nobody else at this party knew what Lex was capable of and as long as that was true the safer everyone was. Bruce Wayne should not know that, therefore here they were mingling.

Bruce realised that Lex had had one drink too many when he nudged Bruce’s arm and asked boorishly, “So how many of the women in here have you screwed?”

He raised an eyebrow, “A gentleman never kisses and tells Lex.”

Lex smiled. “I never would have classed you as a gentleman Brucie.” Then Lex scanned the room. Lifting his glass, he posed, “Do you know who the finest piece of ass in this whole ballroom is?”

Bruce laughed to humour him “Go on tell me Lex.”

Lex pointed his glass in a direction, and Bruce’s gaze followed. Bruce had to gather all his wits and snickered “Seriously, you’re not talking about that nerdy reporter Kent are you?”

Lex turned to him and mused reflectively, “Clark was the prettiest boy that I’ve ever seen.”

He felt uncomfortable, but fell back on his dramatic skill, Bruce chuckled. “I think you’ve drank too much Lex.”

Obliviously, Lex continued, “That boy, my boy would have done anything for me and I messed it all up.”

Bruce’s gaze found Clark across the room and watched him, then Clark‘s gaze flicked up towards Lex and Bruce then away again. Lex was still talking “…his ass leaning over my pool table. A man would do anything to get on that ass.”

Bruce had had enough of this shit. He deferred, “I’m sorry Lex but I don’t swing that way.”

Then Bruce wandered off, pretending to head to some blonde bimbo.

~*~

Later, in the cave, Bruce was going out of his mind. 

After walking away from Lex, he had slipped away and come home. Clark would be here any minute and Bruce had no idea how to interact with him now. He had known Clark and Lex had been friends. To hear Lex salivate about Clark made Bruce equal parts angry, how could someone who had been in a relationship with Clark talk about him so degradingly, to a supposed stranger no less. 

Bruce had wanted to strike out at Lex for saying those things; however, he was also jealous. If Clark could give himself to Lex when they had been friends. ‘Why not him?’ an unreasonable voice said in the back of Bruce mind. 

Out of everyone he knew, Clark was the closest outside his family; hell, he might as well be family. The only one he would allow near him. Bruce’s thoughts froze as he heard the bookcase open. He heard footsteps on the stairs. 

Superman appeared holding two cups of coffee, “I thought you could do with this. Alfred tried to send a tray down. I convinced him to let me bring these down instead.” Clark grinned. “I think I might be wearing him down. He might start calling me just Clark soon.”

“He likes you Clark but I wouldn’t bet on it.” he replied.

As Clark put the mugs down on a smooth space on his workstation, his cape moved to the side. Bruce could not stop himself checking out Clark’s ass. It wasn’t the first time; he admired him in his tight uniform. Clark must have noticed because he frowned at him and questioned, “Bruce?”

Bruce turned back to the case file. “Yes Superman?” he said neutrally.

Clark must have shaken the strange moment off because a moment later, he replied, “Oh nothing.”

They got down to work. Later when Bruce was showing Clark something on screen Clark leaned over him with his hand resting on the back of his chair. Bruce could feel the warmth radiating off Clark. The ghost of his body around him, his unique masculine scent flooded his senses. Dizzy from the onslaught, Bruce could not concentrate on the case. 

He told Clark to go home and that they would carry on tomorrow night. Clark accepted his decision, and wished him goodnight and then went upstairs to say goodbye to Alfred.

~*~

He spent the rest of the night examining his feelings for his best friend. The mission had always come first, certainly before romantic attachments. His connection to Clark had always been beyond labels. For the first time since he had met Clark, Bruce realised that if he tried to characterise his feelings he found Clark was a lot more important to him than he had previously believed, including romantically. His jealousy tonight proved it. 

Until now, he had been content with the knowledge that he knew Clark better than anyone else did. However, Lex knew more damn it. Bruce wanted to know; he was determined that he had to know everything.

~*~

The following evening Bruce was resolute that if there was a chance that Clark was attracted to him, he was going to find out. Depending on that result, Bruce’s strategy was either to back off leaving Bruce to control his feelings and carry on with the mission as before or if Clark felt something and Bruce got what he wanted then he would find a way to balance a relationship with Clark and the mission.

God, he never believed that he could even think that thought. However, for Clark he would try.

He sent a message to Clark telling him to leave the suit at home. Then he had told Alfred to send Clark up when he arrived. He ignored the raised eyebrow directed his way. Bruce went up to his bedroom took a shower and waited. 

He did not have to wait long. A soft knock on the door let him know that Clark had arrived. Clark’s head peered around the door. “Bruce, Alfred said to come up.” 

“Come in Clark.” he invited.

Clark entered, his eyes widening behind the glasses. It was the first time, since the incident at Gotham Harbour that Clark had been in Bruce’s bedroom. He wondered, “Bruce what’s going on?”

Bruce saw Clark eyeing the black satin robe that he was wearing. He knew he looked good with his hair still damp from the shower. But would Clark appreciate what he was seeing. He watched Clark’s reactions as he let the robe fall undone. Clark’s eyes grazed his body slowly. Bruce saw him swallow, then wet dry lips. 

Hoping he was reading him right, Bruce walked towards Clark.

“Will you take off your glasses?” he requested.

Clark looked unsure for a moment, and then he removed them. Bruce reached out and tousled Clark’s hair, and teased it over his forehead. Clark was breathing heavily as he let him touch him. 

When he was finished, Bruce let his hand fall away.

God he was pretty like this. At work at the Daily Planet, he was handsome, as Superman, he was stunning, but like this, he was simply pretty. “This is what you looked like in Smallville wasn’t it?” he posed.

Clark tried to speak but no words came out.

Bruce whispered, “So pretty.”

His best friend looked confused and a little scared. “Please Bruce, what’s going on?”

Bruce reached up again and rubbed his thumb over Clark’s mouth. 

Then he stepped away, he took the gamble and he told him, “The decision is yours Clark; walk away now and we will never mention this again. Stay and Alfred will cook us breakfast in the morning.”

Clark’s eyes widened in shock and Bruce turned away not wanting to see his rejection. Moments later, Bruce was turned back around, and Clark’s mouth was on his. 

‘Thank god.’ He prayed. 

Bruce returned the kiss fervently and Clark whimpered into Bruce’s mouth. 

With excitement, Bruce unbuttoned Clark’s shirt and Clark helped him remove it. Bruce kissed and bit at Clark’s neck. Clark arched his throat and moaned a laugh. “I didn’t ever think you liked me this much Bruce.”

“I had an epiphany.” He growled softly against his neck.

Bruce moved down to Clark’s nipples.

His friend groaned, “Oh I’m so glad you did.”

Then Clark pushed Bruce’s robe off his shoulders. His eyes raked him, and he said, “I never get to see you like this. You’re always hiding under so much armour.”

Clark’s hands explored Bruce’s body so strong yet so gentle. Clark dipped his head and sucked his nipples. He hummed, “Mm so good Clark.” His cock became heavy, and he murmured, “Can you put that mouth of yours to better use?”

His best friend pulled away looking a bit surprised, then his gaze fell to Bruce’s black silk boxers. He smiled shyly at Bruce. He breathed, “Okay.” Then Clark looked around the room, his gaze landing on the bed. “Lay down on the bed.”

Bruce did so and Clark approached the bed and knelt up on the bed. Clark hooked his fingers into the waistband of Bruce’s silk boxers then licked his lips again, and then he pulled them down and away. Then he nestled himself between Bruce’s splayed thighs. He took Bruce’s cock in his hand and gave it a tentative stroke. Then Clark gave him that coy smile again. Then Clark licked the head of Bruce’s cock. 

Bruce groaned at the connection and then Clark did it again.

“Oh yes.” Bruce gasped.

Then Clark sucked the full head into his mouth and Bruce couldn’t stop the strangled sound that passed through his lips. Hearing that noise, Clark pulled off and gave him a smug smile. “Do you like that Bruce?”

“You know I do. So get that mouth back on my cock.” Bruce demanded with a growl.

“Tut-tut so demanding.” Clark taunted. Then he returned to the task, and began sucking up and down Bruce’s cock.

Before long, Bruce’s hips were lifting up reflexively trying to push himself further into Clark’s mouth. When he hit the back of Clark’s throat, Clark gagged and went to pull away. Bruce was lost in the moment, and pleasure and Bruce’s hand in his hair kept Clark down. He thrust up and Clark gagged again.

“Out of practice?” Bruce asked. For once, Bruce couldn’t read the look in Clark’s eyes, but when he thrust again, he was swallowed down. “Yes, you’re so fucking good at this.” He praised.

After some minutes had passed, he pushed Clark off him. Bruce didn’t want to waste himself, he wanted so much more. Bruce kissed Clark then he cajoled, “C’mon let me see that fine ass.”

Clark blinked, and then positioned himself slowly, Bruce got in behind and moved Clark on to his stomach. Bruce reached under him and unfastened his belt buckle and his jeans pulled them away down his legs. 

Then, Clark held himself up on his elbows, while Bruce smoothed his hands over Clark’s smooth curved ass. “It is amazing.” Bruce complimented. He grabbed a globe in each hand and spread Clark gently. He heard Clark let out a deep breath.

He wanted to see more of it, and murmured, “Kneel up for me Clark. Let me see you with your ass in the air.”

“Bruce?” Clark asked shakily.

He goaded, “Come on pretty boy; let me see you bending over for me.” 

Clark acquiesced.

“That’s it.” 

Bruce took hold of Clark’s cock and stroked him until he was hard, and squirming back. “Oh Bruce please.”

“You want it so much don’t you Clark?” He ran his fingers down Clark’s cleft. He saw Clark’s thighs were trembling. Bruce laughed “So much anticipation. Ass of steel huh, you probably need it rough don’t you. Don’t worry I’ll give it to you.”

Bruce spat at his entrance and then lined up and pushed forward impaling himself inside Clark. The sound that Clark made Bruce had never heard before, but it felt unbelievable being inside Clark for the first time. He had to wait to get himself under control, he knew if he moved now he would come too quickly. 

As he waited with his hard cock inside his best friend, Clark was breathing out his name and ‘please’ over and over. Bruce smiled at his friend’s need. Then Clark dropped down to the mattress with only his ass staying upturned. 

His sweet ass. 

Then Bruce started a rhythm and soon he was hammering into Clark. Clark’s fingers were curling in to the sheets and that made Bruce smile again. Bruce aimed for the prostate – if Kryptonian’s have prostates – When Clark cried out, Bruce knew he had found it. So he ruthlessly went for it repeatedly. 

Damn, it was true this was the finest ass and Bruce would do anything for it – for Clark.

As his passion grew, Bruce changed positions slightly; he wanted to see himself fucking into Clark. “Oh yes.” he moaned seeing it.

It took him a few moments of watching his cock impale Clark’s ass before he realised what the red wetness was. Suddenly, Bruce froze. It was then that he noticed Clark’s position, his hands gripping the sheets, his head pressed to the mattress. 

His whole viewpoint turned on its head, and his eyes found the red again and Bruce’s stomach turned over. He scrambled away from the bed. 

What was happening? 

Clark raised his head from the bed and he looked at him, his eyes were teary.

Oh no!

Bruce grabbed his robe, and struggled into it.

“Where are you going? Come back and finish what you started.” Clark demanded hoarsely.

Bruce shook his head mutely and stumbled out the door.

Alfred, he needed Alfred. He would know what to do. What time was it? Bruce tried his bedroom first and he found he wasn’t there, so he went to the kitchen. Alfred was there bookkeeping. 

When Alfred looked up Bruce crumpled. 

He felt arms circle him. “What is the matter, boy?”

He whispered, “I’ve hurt him Alfie, I hurt him.” 

Alfred raised his head and glanced at the ceiling “Now, now Master Bruce, that isn’t possible is it.”

Bruce trailed his hand under his robe. Blood was on his trembling fingers as he showed them to Alfred.

“Good Lord is that?” he exclaimed quietly.

Bruce nodded.

With composure, Alfred ordered, “Now listen to me Bruce, stay here. I am going to see if he is all right. Sit there, do not move.”

In a daze, Bruce nodded “Yes Alfred.”

~*~

Ten minutes later, Alfred returned to the kitchen. Bruce had not moved an inch. Bruce could not look Alfred in the eye. Therefore, Alfred sat down next to him.

“How is he?” he uttered.

“He is doing fine considering – Alfred coughed – This is not the time for trifling so he said you were too rough with him that you didn’t prepare him.”

“I thought…he’s Sup...” he stuttered.

“Arse of Steel – isn’t that what you said?” Bruce looked at Alfred surprised that Clark would reveal something that private to Alfred. “You don’t have to look so surprised Master Bruce. Master Clark and I have gotten much closer during our cups of tea while you have locked yourself away in that blasted cave.”

Bruce let that sink in.

“Master Bruce you must go back upstairs and talk to the lad. Let him talk to you.”

Bruce gently shook his head. “I don’t want to see the hate in his eyes when he looks at me.”

“Damn it Bruce if you do not go back he will hate you.” Alfred insisted. Still Bruce hesitated. Then Alfred stood up and said crossly, “Get up those stairs young man now.”

~*~

Bruce re-entered the bedroom. Clark was sitting on the chaise longue wearing Bruce’s midnight blue satin robe. Bruce caught himself feeling the ownership that his robe on Clark signified. He felt disgusted with himself. He sat down on the bed away from Clark.

He uttered, “Clark?”

Clark told him slowly, “You didn’t take what I wasn’t willing to give.” 

“Why didn’t you stop me?” with torment, he said, “You should have stopped me.”

His friend revealed, “I couldn’t, I couldn’t get my limbs to work after you…you…”

Shock, it must have been shock, Bruce thought. “I am so sorry Clark. I just thought with you being invulnerable and your previous experience...”

“I don’t know what you‘re talking about Bruce.” Clark denied.

Bruce clarified, “With Lex?” The look of utter confusion on Clark’s face told the truth. He nodded, “You never slept with Lex?”

Clark shook his head, his eyes cast down, “With no man, Bruce.”

Then Bruce’s memories assaulted him. Lex had been talking about Clark, about his ass, and how someone would do anything for it. Lex had been wistful – it was obvious now that Lex had wanted Clark but never had him.

Clark shrugging off his confusion every time he caught Bruce checking him out over the years. Clark’s wariness of Bruce’s seduction at first. His hesitance when Bruce wanted him to blow him. Clark’s proud smile when he asked Bruce if he was enjoying it. Bruce had mistaken inexperience with disuse when he made him swallow him, the look in Clark’s eyes when he did. Clark’s shakiness when he had him on his knees and that sound that he made when Bruce forced entrance. His pleas on his breath. How Bruce drove into him.

Bruce felt sick. “You gave me something special and I ruined it.”

“It doesn’t have to be ruined Bruce.” Clark told him.

Bruce looked up in shock. “You would give me another chance. Why?”

Clark smiled softly “For the world’s greatest detective you can miss the most obvious clues sometimes. I love you.”

Bruce rose from the bed and knelt in front of Clark. Bruce caressed Clark’s cheek. He promised, “I am going to be so good to you. I am going to make you feel so good.” Bruce glanced down. “Are you okay? We could start again another time.”

“I’m fine. As soon as you left I healed up.”

Bruce kissed Clark - a soft kiss a promise. Then he announced, “I need to find some lubricant.”

“Okay.” His best friend whispered.

~*~

When Bruce got back, Clark was sitting on his bed. He told him, “You look right wearing my robe.”

Clark half-smiled at him. “I like the colour.”

Bruce chuckled. “I bet you do. It suits you – you can have it for when you stay over if you want?”

Clark beamed at him. Then Bruce dropped the items on the bed. “There’s a lot there Bruce.”

“Well I am never going to hurt you again.” he vowed.

Clark looked at him with the most amazing look of devotion in his eyes that Bruce almost choked on the heart in his throat.

With care, Bruce removed both their robes and brought them down to the bed. Bruce kissed Clark gently and slowly until Clark licked into his mouth. Then the kiss became more sensual, their tongues playing against each other’s. Bruce unhurriedly made his way down Clark’s body, licking and grazing him with his teeth. When he finally reached Clark’s cock, it was long, thick, hard, and leaking. 

Clark was watching him intently. Bruce took him in slowly, everything slowly. Clark cried out and Bruce searched Clark’s eyes making sure everything was still all right. Bruce pulled off, and coaxed, “Clark I need to hear you. Talk to me so I know you’re enjoying yourself.” 

Then he swallowed Clark’s cock. 

“Oh Bruce, you feel amazing.” Clark gasped out.

Bruce rolled Clark’s balls in his palm. Then he pulled off and took long sweeping licks at Clark’s cock. Then he grabbed the lubricant. “Clark I’m going to put my finger inside you now okay?”

“Yeah yes Bruce.” 

Bruce slid his finger in and worked Clark’s ass open. Clark whimpered in response.

“Clark?” he checked.

“More Bruce, please.” Clark sighed.

Bruce worked him open more, added another finger and then a third, adding more lubricant as he went. Bruce bent down and sucked Clark’s gorgeous cock again.

“Ah Bruce, Bruce please.” Clark panted.

Bruce pulled back and took in the most glorious sight. His best friend, his partner and now his lover splayed across Bruce’s bed, his cock hard and leaking against his toned stomach, his muscles quivering, and his head thrown back in pleasure. 

Bruce crawled up Clark’s body, so that they were face to face. Clark’s eyes were closed and his long eyelashes were fluttering. Bruce smiled, and ran his finger along Clark’s nose and Clark opened his eyes. He said, “Hi.”

Clark smiled. “Hi.”

“Are you ready?” 

Clark nodded. Bruce entered him steadily. He kept watching Clark. Breathily, Clark told him, “It feels so different Bruce. Ah, it’s so good. I want more.”

With tenderness, Bruce started long, slow, deep strokes. Bruce was determined to make this pleasure last as long as possible.

When they were both trembling with exhaustion, Bruce fisted Clark’s cock and Clark cried out convulsed and spilled over Bruce’s hand. Bruce came then, and Clark held him through it. Then he kissed him, and Clark laughed a joyous laugh. 

Bruce rolled off to the side ready to sleep and Clark snuggled against him. 

Bruce didn’t mind at all.

~S~

At the next charity event, Clark was there as Bruce’s date. For appearances sake, Brucie was downplaying his feelings and up playing the bored playboy looking for new kicks. Clark played the part of the hopelessly impressed seductee brilliantly if he did say so himself. 

The reaction was a mixture of disbelief that Bruce Wayne was bisexual and knowing nods from the previously suspicious who had always wondered why Bruce had never settled down with a woman and now had an answer. Nobody was willing to be hostile to them, which Clark was grateful for. Bruce would say that he didn’t care but Clark did. Clark noticed when Bruce spotted Lex because Bruce couldn’t resist a show of conquest reaching over to give him a quick kiss. 

When Clark needed some fresh air later in the evening, they retired to the gardens. As usual, Brucie was in demand so Bruce returned reluctantly to the ballroom.

In the quietness, Clark looked up to the night sky.

“You’re still stargazing I see.” A familiar voice commented.

Clark let his gaze fall to his companion. “Lex.” He uttered.

Lex smiled. “Hello Clark. Don’t look so worried, we can have a civilised conversation in a place like this.”

“What like a time out?” he wondered.

Lex smiled. “Why not?”

Clark told him, “Because this isn’t a game, Lex.”

“It’s not Clark…?” Lex smirked at him. “But I have always enjoyed playing with you.” 

He felt uneasy whenever Lex pretended their animosity was just a curio, “You should leave, Bruce will be back soon.”

“Yes of course, Bruce. We wouldn’t want to worry his pretty little head would we?” Lex’s smile glinted at him. “After all those times you told me that my money didn’t matter to you. You still snagged yourself a billionaire, didn’t you Clark?”

Clark could not believe what Lex was saying. He shook his head. “You actually think that I’m with Bruce for his money you…”

“Why else would you be with him, Clark? What else does he have?”

“Well I don’t know Lex maybe it’s because he’s gorgeous or because he’s great in bed.” Clark saw Lex twitch, it was a sure sign that Clark was getting to him. He said purposely, “Or maybe it’s because he’s a good man.”

Lex sneered at him. “Oh, yes he’s a good man. He wouldn’t have looked twice at you if I hadn’t extolled the virtues of your ass to him.”

Clark couldn’t help the shock that went through him at those words. He tried to keep focused though. He would find out from Bruce later, what was going on. Clark stood tall. “You never had the pleasure of my ass, Lex.”

Lex’s eyes narrowed at him, and sniped, “If I’d known how easy you were Clark, I would have.” Lex moved towards him. “You were my boy Clark, if I’d asked, you would have given it up for me, wouldn’t you?”

Lex put his hand into Clark’s hair, and pulled him down to him and took his mouth. Clark wanted to pull away but found he couldn’t. Lex spoke against his lips, “You would still give it to me now, wouldn’t you?”

“No Lex I wouldn’t, not anymore, not for a long time.” He muttered.

Lex’s eyes took in their position how Clark was still in his arms. “I think you protest too much Clark.” Lex kissed him again and Clark still couldn’t resist.

Suddenly, Lex spun him face first against an ornamental wall.

“Please Lex don’t.” he blustered.

Against his back, Lex breathed in Clark’s ear. “You know I would never hurt you Clark. We both know how easy it would be for you to get away if you really wanted to. Don’t we Clark?”

“Get off me Lex.” he yelled.

Lex started unbuckling Clark’s belt. 

“Lex no, don’t do this.” He pleaded.

As he lowered his pants, Lex told him, “We know I can’t force you Kal-El, which means despite your protests you want it.”

Clark heard the terrace doors open and Bruce call his name. Moments later, he turned the corner and came across them. Bruce’s eyes widened in alarm and then they went dead. 

Lex laughed cruelly as Bruce turned away.

“Bruce, please.” Clark gasped.

Bruce’s back carried on going.

“B, help me.” He cried.

A second later, Lex was on the ground. Lex chuckled. “Oh Wayne, if you knew anything about Clark, you would know not to believe a word that he says.”

“You stay away from him.” Bruce warned with a pointed finger.

Lex stood up and turned to Clark, who was now standing behind Bruce. “The idea of you needing a hero is as ridiculous as your relationship with him.”

With that, Lex sneered at them and walked away.

As Clark fastened his pants and belt, he could feel Bruce watching him.

Then he asked, “How far…?”

“It’s okay, you got here in time.” With his own relief, he reassured.

Bruce sighed. He guessed, “This is what happened our first time isn’t it? For some reason you couldn’t fight him off.”

“No Bruce, our first time I wanted you. I didn’t…” he swallowed, “I promise I don’t want Lex.”

~*~

They left the party and returned to the Manor. Clark had to know the truth about what Lex had said. “Bruce, Lex said that he was the reason you made a move on me; that before that you didn’t want me.”

Bruce turned to him, and confessed, “Lex only woke me up, Clark. What he said only made me realise my feeling for you but they were always there.”

Clark smiled with relief, he was glad.

His partner said seriously, “Clark, we have a problem why couldn’t you fight Lex off. I think you need to go to the fortress and find out if the AI knows anything.”

Clark had to agree with that assessment.

~*~

Clark entered the Fortress of Solitude.

He called out, “Jor-El, I need your help. I have been losing my abilities in certain situations. I need to know why?”

“I will need to scan you my Son.” The AI told him.

“Do so.” he assented.

A beam of light engulfed him, then “The scans are complete, Kal-El.”

“Do you know the answer to my problem, Jor-El?”

“Yes my Son, you have recently submitted to a human male.” It said dispassionately.

“I know that’s the problem.” He sighed.

“You misunderstand Kal-El. You were submissive to a male of your own choosing, willingly.” The AI clarified.

“Bruce.” he uttered.

“Because you have submitted to the human male, you will always submit to any humanoid male that lays claim to you.”

Clark tried to swallow the fear that was building inside him. “What about fighting during battles?”

“You will submit to any male who wishes to subdue you.”

Clark was almost in tears as the fear consumed him. “Why is this happening, Jor-El?” 

“You have chosen this path my Son. On Krypton it was a respected choice in life, to be in service to others.”

“Respected to let yourself be raped?” he cried.

“No Kal-El, on Krypton no-one would take what was not offered freely and with consent. The behaviour of which you speak is of primitive societies.”

“I live in this primitive society. I can’t fulfil my destiny being unable to fight back.” Clark yelled at the AI.

“There is only one solution to your predicament. You must be the dominant partner in your relations with Bruce-Wayne for as long as you are to be united. Your brain chemistry shall return to previous patterns. You will be the same as before.”

“What about Bruce, how will it affect Bruce?” he needed to know.

“Nothing will affect the human, only his prevalent tendencies will be tested.”

~*~

Clark returned home to the Manor. Alfred offered him a cup of tea. He turned down the offer until later, and went to find Bruce in the study. “Hey.”

“Any luck?” he asked eagerly.

He explained, “Basically if a Kryptonian submits to another man, it becomes his calling in life. Jor-El says they were venerated.”

Bruce asked, “Prostitutes?”

“I don’t know if they got paid or not but they were highly respected.” He revealed.

“What about the force issue?”

“Jor-El claims that force was below Kryptonian society.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow and Clark shrugged. “What about your powers?”

Clark swallowed hard. “They will disappear if a man touches me, I will submit to him.”

At that information, Bruce rose from his chair, picked it up, and threw it across the room, and it crumbled. Bruce yelled, “How are we supposed to live like that Clark?”

“Bruce?” he gasped in shock.

Bruce came over and took Clark’s face in his hands. “I can’t live in fear for you Clark. Will I have to lock you up in the Manor to keep you safe?” 

Bruce kissed him on the cheek tenderly. Clark dipped his head and revealed, “There is one way Bruce. I don’t know if you can handle it… if I’m worth it?”

Bruce made Clark look at him. “You’re worth it Clark, whatever it is.”

“I can go back to how I was before.” he said quietly.

Bruce asked, “How?”

Clark told him, “If you’re the one who submits.”

“That will fix everything?” Bruce wondered. Clark nodded. “You will be safe?”

“Yes, what do you think?” he asked tentatively.

“I think that for the world’s greatest hero, you don’t understand sacrifice in others well, do you? I love you Clark.”

“You really do, Bruce?”

Bruce smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen on Bruce’s face. “Besides, it can’t be that bad; you always seem to enjoy yourself.”

Clark grinned. “Yeah I did.”

Bruce kissed him again. “Come upstairs, and you can show me how good it can be.”

Clark took Bruce by the hand and led him up to the bedroom.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this story an edit and polish 13-10-17


End file.
